Most buildings include some form of ductwork. For example, many buildings include HVAC ducts, such as in an attic of the building. It is known to cover these ducts with loosefill insulation, which is a type of insulation commonly used in attics. However, there is an unmet need for methods of and systems for easily and accurately insulating ducts (e.g., HVAC ducts) with loosefill insulation.